1) Technical Field
This invention relates generally to transfer assemblies having a transfer bar for transferring workpieces through a machine such as a press. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for mounting the transfer bar.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Workpiece transfer assemblies are commonly used for moving workpieces through a machine performing a series of operations on the workpieces such as, for example a progressive die operation in a press. The assembly includes a transfer bar having fingers aligned with each die station for clasping and moving the workpieces to subsequent stations furthering the work progression. The transfer bar is moved by an arm assembly.
Each die configuration produces distinct workpieces requiring matching fingers on the transfer bar for clasping and moving the workpieces. Thus, the transfer bar must be changed for operating with a given die. Currently transfer bars are fastened to the arm by a screws longitudinally oriented with the arm or some other method requiring tools for manipulation. Replacing transfer bars having these types of fastening systems is time consuming adding to the die downtime during die changes.